A conventional mosquito-killing lamp includes a fluorescent lamp having a net conducted with a high tension or high frequency current disposed around the fluorescent lamp for killing mosquitoes flying towards the lamp by electric shock caused on the net. Even the electric current may be designed to be low ampere, which is still dangerous and hazardous, especially for a kid or baby.
Meanwhile, the net surrounding a central fluorescent lamp may reduce the illumination of the lamp, thereby reducing its mosquito attracting and killing efficiency.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional mosquito catcher and invented the present cantilever type mosquito catcher.